Secrets Kept Between Friends
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: Killian's patronus takes the form of a swan how will he keep this information from his best friend Emma . (The form taken by the Patronus of a specific witch or wizard will take largely revolves around the person the caster is in love with. In addition, it seems that some couple have complementary Patronuses). Captain Swan-Hogwarts AU/Best Friends AU


Secrets Between Friends

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at itself in the smooth sparkling lake;the satin lawns rippled occasionally in the gentle breeze. June had arrived but to the seventh years this meant only one thing: their N.E. , their final exams before leaving Hogwarts were upon them at last. The teachers were not setting them homework. Professor Gold , spiteful as ever was giving very long speeches about how he doubted that any of them had what it takes to pass the exam. Professor Eva Blanchard was making sure that they all had gone to Career's Advice and lessons in most classes were devoted to revising the topics most likely to come up in the exams.

Some students, including Regina Mills had gotten into annoying habits such as interrogating people about their revision practices. Others were taking advantage of the other students worries as a flourishing black market trade in aids to concentration, mental agility and wakefulness had sprung up amongst the seventh years, Will Scarlet for example was making a small fortune. Robin had been caught by Mary Margaret (current Head Girl) buying powdered dragon claw from Will. The whole bag (it turned out go be dried Doxy droppings) had been confiscated and given to a disappointed Professor Blanchard.

The Gryffindor common room was almost unrecognisable on most evenings. August Booth would be reading over two years worth of charms notes with his fingers in his ears, his lips moving soundlessly. David Nolan would be lying on his back on the floor, reciting the definition of a Substantive Charm while Mary Margaret checked it against The Standard Book of Spells:Grade weren't much better in The Slytherin common room. Robin and Regina who were practicing the Locomotive Charm were making their pencils race each other around the coffee table.

The school library had been full to overflowing with a mixture of fifth year and seventh year students all cramming in some last minute revision before their O. and N.E. for several days if not weeks now. The room was almost silent apart from some audible murmurings between friend studying together in groups.

Killian Jones entered the library through the east side door, juggling his Potions and Arithmancy books with two very large mugs of coffee. He spotted Emma, her nose stuck in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble across the room by the window and headed over.

"Hello, Swan. How's things going?". He said sitting across from her and passing her across one of the two mugs. "Two sugars, cream and cinnamon, just the way you favour it". Emma looked up from her book, shuting it and reaching for the coffee. "Are you trying to bribe me into helping you or something, Jones?". Killian smirked, taking the seat across from her. "Can't a bloke not treat his best friend considering she's struggling and he wants to struggle with her". Emma rolled her eyes and set the books in front of her aside, sipping her coffee. "Alright,what's the matter?".

Killian gestured towards the books he brought with him. "Let's just say me and Sleeping Droughts don't go hand in hand. I don't even know why I bother, I'll never get enough grades in Potions to be a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts". Emma shook her head. "If anyone's suited to a job where you get danger-related treasure bonuses it's you. You're practically a pirate.". Killian chuckled despite himself and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, Lass".

Killian had lifted his cup of coffee halfway to his mouth when Madam French popped up. She was usually quite nice apart from when she saw a threat to her precious books. "Drinks in the library!". She informed. "Out-out-OUT!". And whipping out her wand, she caused Emma and Killian's books, bags and ink bottles to chase them from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran.

They spread their books out under the shade of the beech tree next to the lake. Emma ran through the process of making a sleeping draught with Killian one more time while he took notes adding them around his list of ingredients and method for the potion. "You're a bloody marvel, you know that, Love". Killuan praised as they finished up eith potions. "I don't know what I would do without you". Emma smiled and nudged him in ghe ribs. "You'd be failing Potions". Killian laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Among other things".

Emma forced herself to look away and reopened her Defecnce Against the Dark Arts book. "I need your help with something". Killian's eyes widened in surprise. "In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Love!. You're one of the best in our year!. You're going to become a bloody Auror love, the best the ministry has seen since Harry Potter". He said refering to the office of magical police that catch dark wizards. Emma shook her head. "The Patronus Charm never works out for me. All I ever get is some silver mist". Killian turned slightly pink at the mention of that particular charm , his eyebrows shooting up slightly, he looked away, anywhere but at her.

"Anyway". Emma continued looking at her friend with concern. "Liam mentioned that you're really good at conjuring them over the summer so I was hoping that you'd help me out here". Killian gulped still not looking away from the lake where The Giant Squid was bathing in the sun. He was going to kill that brother of his when he saw him again at Christmas. He probably should not have told Liam anything. Killian turned back towards her and decided to go for the theoretical approach to the spell. "You think of your happiest memory, Love. and you let the feeling that it gives you fill you up and you use the happiness to defend yourself". Emma scowled slightly. "Easier said then done". She raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!". A haze silver mist bust forth from her wand. Nothing.

"See". Emma said. "It doesn't work no matter what memory I use. I tried the day that The Nolans adopted me. The time I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I tried my first Christmas out of the foster system. Nothing works, Killian. The spell may as well be a dud". Killian looked down at the stack of books between them again. "I don't know, Love. Have you any other memories that you could try". Emma scoffed. "My early childhood wasn't exactly a wish granting factory and I tried pretty much everyday of my life since The Nolans adopted me". Killian nodded and wrapped his arm around her neck, forgetting about his own insecurities just worried about her. "I know, Swan".

Emma nodded gratefully. So much for trying to get in a few hours of nothing but study. "So, are you going to show me yours". Killian looked away and scratched the nape of his neck, a quirk he adopted whenever he was nervous. "I'm a bit tired, Love". Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, we've both had our weight in caffeine today and I know how you are when you're tired. You're not tired". Killian sighed, defeated. "Someday, Swan. You're going to be the death of me". She chuckled. "I try".

He turned around and looked at her seriously. Emma sat up straight. "Killian, are you okay?". She reached over to check his forehead. Killian gently brushed her hand away. "Swan, I want you to know that there is no pressure if you don't feel the way I do. I'll be happy as long as I'm by your side, even as your best friend". She looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "Killian, what form does your Patronus take?".

He pulled out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!". A blue light burst from his wand, it rushed towards the lake. A glowing swan". Emma looked from the swan then back to Killian. "How long?". She asked quietly. Killian smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I've loved you since the day we met on The Hogwarts Express". Emma's eyes welled up with tears. Killian reached out to brush them away. "Killian". She whispered, their noses centimetres apart now. "I love you too". Killian smiled, the brightness of his irises putting the lake to shame. "You do?". She nodded. "I didn't think that you felt the same". He cupped her cheek. "Neither did I".

Emma raised her wand, sure of herself. "Expecto Patronum". A blue swan burst from her wand, gliding to join the other out on the water. The two glowing swans wrapped their necks around each other begore vanishing. Emma grinned. "I did it!". Killian laughed pulling her on to his lap. "That you did". Emma chuckled, connecting their lips and pushing him back onto the grassy bank.


End file.
